


Morning Ride

by mistyzeo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dry Humping, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:58:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyzeo/pseuds/mistyzeo





	Morning Ride

Dean’s gone when Sam wakes up, and he doesn’t have to get out of bed to see the note on the nightstand in Dean’s block capitals: _BREAKFAST._ It’s telling that he slept through Dean’s rising, shower, and departure down the old creaky stairs of Bobby’s house. Things are definitely improving, both between them and overall.

Sam rolls over onto his stomach, stretching his arms under the pillow at his head, and thinks about the gleeful look on Dean’s face when he told them his Star Trek-esque plan. That was an honest expression, Sam thinks, smiling into the pillow.

And since he’s alone for once, and Dean’s probably downstairs happily stuffing himself with oatmeal or pancakes or whatever Bobby’s cooking in order to deal with the stress of hunting The Mother, he squirms a little, rubbing his morning wood against the bed. His boxers are old and worn soft,and they press against the head of his dick just right. If he spreads his legs a little, he can get some purchase on the bed and rock down better, harder, faster. The tension feels thick and heavy between his thighs, and when he moves again his cock blurts pre-come into the fabric of his shorts.

He has to piss, too, but the tightness in his abdomen isn’t urgent, and instead it sends little waves of confusing warning through his gut as he moves, amping up the pleasure. Sam works his hips slowly, rocking against the old mattress, feeling the bed start to move with him. He has to be _quiet._

It’s not going to be enough, not quite— the pressure is a little too rough to get him off— but he spreads his palms against the bed and squeezes his eyes shut, humping his cock back and forth, shorts catching and sticking against the wet head of his dick. He imagines fucking— fucking anything: a strong hand, a wet mouth, a hot pussy, a tight ass. He imagines Dean’s face when he’s blowing Sam, the corners of his eyes crinkled in concentration, the deep green of his irises when he looks up.

Sam eases a hand underneath himself and cups it around his dick, which jerks and spills more pre-come. He massages the head through his shorts, arching his hips off the bed to get a better angle, and muffles a grunt into the bicep of his other arm. He’s going to make a hell of a mess, but he wants to come _now_ , just blow his load in his shorts and shower it off later. He could push his boxers down and free his dick, but then he’d be coming on the sheet he has to sleep on.

He pumps his hips faster, rubbing himself against his hand lying palm-up and still between his cock and the bed, and grinds in a tight circle to touch his balls behind. They’re tight and full and ready, and he gives them a squeeze of encouragement. He has to stifle another moan into the pillow, getting closer and closer, humping his hand so hard the bed’s starting to squeak. He’s chasing the top, getting nearer, cock swelling against his hand and leaking everywhere. He can smell it, thick and sharp, and he bets Dean will know if he comes in here soon.

The thought of Dean’s face when he comes is what gets Sam, the way his mouth drops open and his face goes all pink, and he curses breathlessly, _Oh fuck, oh fuck_ while Sam works him through it with his mouth or his hands or his dick.

Sam jerks and freezes and comes, gasping against the bedclothes, his cock spurting hard. He fucks his hips down twice, three more times, and goes limp in the mess of come, squeezing it slowly around his dick through his boxers. He’s still for a moment, but the smell of breakfast finally reaches him, so he rolls out of bed and shivers at the slick slide of jizz in his shorts.

He contemplates leaving them in Dean’s bed, but that would just be childish.


End file.
